Wrestlemania 36
by BongAndSchoolgirl
Summary: The biggest night of the year. The biggest matches of the year. The stakes couldn't be higher, not for John Cena, not for Jeff Jarrett, not for The Broken Hardy's, not for Vince & Shane McMahon, not for Aiden English, and certainly not for Jun Kasai.


Results & Synopsis of Wrestlemania 36

Mountain Dew Preshow: We have Booker T, Sharmel, Don West and Tony Schivone at the announce table. They all have great chemistry. They promote the show, and talk about the big championship match between John Cena and Jun Kasai in a 600 lighttube deathmatch for the WWE World Heavyweight Title. They then talk about the preshow opening match, which is Curtis Axel VS Ryback.

Curtis Axel VS Ryback: This was an intense, heavy hitting back and forth match. Ryback lost most of his momentum since his return to the E, so this was a big step forward for him. There were some really nice suplexes from Ryback to Curtis, which he then followed up with a tiger driver off the apron into the announce table. Ryback got split open and was bleeding everywhere when out of nowhere Alberto Del Rio came in and attacked him! Curtis, ever the babyface, teamed up with Ryback and they destroyed Del Rio together. The match was a no contest due to interference, but the crowd was happy with this former team possibly reuniting.

Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royale: This is one of our favorite yearly events with the Mountain Dew preschow. We're glad it is our Mountain Dew preshow main event. There were some great spots, like R-Truth refusing to be thrown over and jumping back in and the last second, and the Hardy Boys knocked out a record 25 men in the contest. In the end, Cesaro won again, and we can only hope they do something with the Swiss Superman this year.

WRESTLEMANIA 36:

Our announce team talks to us about the two main events, and brings up HHH VS Seth Rollins as well. The Miz then makes his way to the ring, and gives us an amazing promo about how he is the greatest, smartest, and most heat generating heel in the business today. Besides Vince's dementia, we can't disagree. Of course, this bothers Drake Younger, who recently quit being a referee to get back in the ring because the ghost of Chris Cash told him to.

Drake Younger VS The Miz: Man, they are really building up Drake as a monster babyface. This reminds me of Samoa Joe's introduction a couple years ago, except with a scarred up babyface. Pretty much a squash, Miz taps under five minutes and the crowd erupts.

In the back, we see Renee Young talking to Dean Ambrose. They hype the match with Samoa Joe next, and Dean says Joe wasn't tough enough to handle CZW, and he's going to turn this ring into a combat zone.

Dean Ambrose VS Samoa Joe: Joe was out first, but as soon as Dean's entrance music hit he charged him on the ramp and the two started brawling. This was one of the most intense brawls I have ever seen, and they made excellent use of chairs, ladders, trash cans and all the old classic plunder baby. The finish was a bit controversial however, with a double countout after they both delivered massive haymakers in the middle of the ring. Both men looked strong, and when they got up, they showed each other respect, which made the crowd pop.

Back at the announce table, we get told that Vince McMahon is preparing for his match, and Shane McMahon has vowed to be in his Dad's corner, even after finding out his Dad was responsible for the helicopter crash he had in 2017 over the Atlantic Ocean.

Vince McMahon VS Jeff Jarrett (For the Ownership of GFW): GFW hit some hard times daddy, and needed a loan from Daddy Mac. Now, Jarrett can't pay, and if he can't survive this match, Vince takes the company. This match went on way longer than it needed to, with these two old timers rubbing each other down in the ring and eliciting yawns from the audience. Eventually, Vince won, and then destroyed GFW and told its wrestlers to enjoy indy dates without paying ten percent to a scam artist anymore. Jarrett left the ring in shame.

We go to the locker room where GFW guys and WWE guys are all celebrating. They all see Jarrett walking and beat his butt some more!

Back to Mean Gene Jr, who in interviewing Roman Reigns. His four way dance for the U.S. title is next. Since becoming a monster heel, Roman has been on fire. The way they had Vince screw him out of a chance to compete for either of the main titles kept the stories they were telling for those belts pure, and the revenge he is getting on Vince by interjecting himself in the U.S. title match is brilliant. Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and AJ Styles have all been beaten by the Big Dog lately, and Roman is confident as Mean Gene Jr talks to him about the match.

AJ Styles © VS Kevin Owens VS Sami Zayn VS Roman Reigns: What a sloberknocker! I mean, this was brutal. All four guys brought their A game to this one. The champ, KO and Sami all tore it up with a wrestling clinic, and Roman came in to do power moves like a boss. Everybody sold for each other brilliantly, and even though he seemed crazier and tougher than the other three, Roman did a great job of putting over the talent he was working with and their strength. There was a spot where AJ did a hurricana to Roman from the top rope and flew Roman into Sami, obliterating the thinnest man in the ring. In the end AJ retained, but only because the ref stopped the match after Roman superman punched Sami so hard his eye became dislocated, which caused Kevin to lose and and avenge his friend in the most brutal fashion you could imagine. The chair shots to the head were sickening, and the foam spraying from KO's mouth was jarring, to say the least. With two of the four competitors hospitalized after this match, it was one for the ages. It seems like they are setting up a Sami & KO feuding with Roman angle, and I can only hope we get more of these style of matches from these three. As he was walking his way up the ramp, AJ got jumped by the Flat Earthers Are Morons Committee (Daniel Bryan & Jaki Numazawa), setting up AJ's next storyline as well.

Cameras followed the stretchers with Roman and Sami, while our announce team was somber. They sold the grim brutality quite well.

Back to the back, for a Broken Hardy's promo. They are defending their tag belts against the insane team of Shane McMahon and Masada, who said they are willing to do anything possible to win the belts. To make matters worse, Linda McMahon, still wishing Shane would die, added another team to the mix with LuFisto and Disco Inferno. This promo was great like all of their other ones, and we have our match.

Matt Hardy & Brother Nero © VS Disco Inferno & LuFisto VS Shane McMahon & Masada: I don't know how they outdid the last match, but they did. Weapons galore, so many ladder spots I couldn't even keep count, and last but not least, Masada and Shane McMahon literally killing themselves to try and stop the Hardy's. I'm not going to spoil it, just watch this match.

Back at the announce table, they talk about the carnage of the last two matches, and are thankful we are getting the next match we are getting, a peaceful classic wrestling match. Queensbury rules too.

Chris Jericho VS Steven Regal: The build up to this feud has been sloppy but who cares with these two involved. They chain wrestled back and forth for ages, and it didn't get boring even for a second. They had such amazing chemistry, totally making up for their old matches. In the end, Jericho was able to get the win with a rollup after maneuvering out of a submission move. A complete clinic and classic. HHH then came out to the ring and taunted the both of them, gave them both pedigrees, and talked about how he is the greatest of all time and that is why he married the boss's daughter. Seth Rollins then came out, and these two finally tried to settle the score.

HHH VS Seth Rollins: They battered each other like KFC batters chicken! This was more brutal than an ISIS execution chamber. There were more pedigrees performed than one could count, but it was so glorious. In the end, Seth pinned HHH clean 1-2-3 in the center of the ring.

Intercontinental Champ Aiden English VS WWE Champ Norman Smiley:

This was a match the entire WWE Universe was clamoring for, and we finally got. There was lots of chain wrestling, a little walk and brawl, and of course they made their way into the crowd of course. Norman Smiley got the win after thirty minutes of near falls and submission maneuvers. Match of the night contender for sure.

In the back, Mean Gene Jr interviews John Cena. He is afraid of the match, but is going to give it his all.

John Cena © VS Jun Kasai w/ JBL as special guest referee: This was as bloody as death matches get. I mean, it was really bloody. The whole canvas, as well as their backs and chests and arms and heads and necks, were covered in the red liquid. JBL was calling the action down the center, until Cena hit Kasai with a bundle of lighttubes and glass went up and blinded JBL in the eyes. His eyes bled all over the place and he cried, and this was legit and not a work. He is dead now. They had another ref come in and finish the match. After a few AA's, Kasai hits a low blow, climbs to the top rope, and gives a frog splash for the win. Jun Kasai is the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion! Hooray!


End file.
